What matters most
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Doug and Roger have a really bad argument and separate for a couple of days. Because of this, Roger gets drunk and gives some decent advice.


Roger sighed into his arms drunkenly before lifting his head to take another swig out of his whiskey bottle. He'd been mourning what he had done to his long time boyfriend for the past three days. He had failed the pretty brown haired more times than he cared to admit and had been drinking himself into a stupor since then. Roger sighed again, he knew he wasn't a catch by any stretch of the imagination, the red head knew that Doug deserved something better then him from the get go. Roger was a selfish bastard, and he knew it. The red head never wanted to give up the writer/artist for any reason. Several moments of Roger's inner monolog of pitying hate towards his own existence later, a medium black haired man at next to Roger at the bar, eyeing the red head warily.

"You all right there, fellah?" The man asked semi loudly, due to the music.

"Tch, more or lesh, jus' contemplatin' some shit," Roger replied before taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Heh, you're a little more sober then I thought, considering you're using words like 'contemplating,'" The man said.

"Feh, I only kno' tha' word cause my lover's a writer. He's a really good writer," Roger said. The man looked momentarily surprised, having automatically saw someone like Roger completely straight, maybe even a homophobe. He didn't say anything about it though, it wasn't his goddamn business who this stranger fucked.

"And where is this lover of yours?" The man asked.

"Ever been in love, mistah?" Roger asked, avoiding the question, for now.

"Yes, actually, wonder feeling that. I'm actually in love now, though we're having a bit rocky right now. Because of that, I came here to relax," The man replied, not questioning Roger's avoidance of his question.

"Care for some advice?" Roger asked. The man looked a little contemplative before replying to the red head.

"Sure, why not? I'm always interested in some help," The man replied with a small shrug. He really didn't think he'd get any good advice from the drunk man beside him. Especially since the guy barely looked legal enough to be in the bar. Not that he would say anything, regardless of being a cop, he understood that people came to a bar because of three things: sex, depression, and heartache and this kid looked like he was suffering from at least two of those three things.

"My lover and I were together for a long time, because of that, I know pretty much everything about him, birthday, favorite food, movie, TV show, books, his dislikes, everything, but I turned when he needed me most. I mean, I wasn't there when his parents kicked 'im out, I wasn't there when his dog died, I just ble' 'im off. Now, fer this love 'o' yers, listen when they talk and definitely more so when they don't. Do a bunch of little things along with the big things. Sometimes the simplest things can be the greatest thing for 'em. Like givin' them flowers on a Tuesday at work just cause you could, tha' sorta thing. Let 'em know ya care, as in sayin' it to their face or writing it down in a little note. Just bein' there for 'em will mean the world. If they cry, even if it's something you think is childish, let 'em do it on yer shoulder, 'cause regardless of you thinkin' it's frivolous, it wont be to 'em," Roger said morosely before taking another swig of his whiskey. The bartender knew Roger, especially since worked there, and knew that Roger was smart enough not to drive home drunk. The bartender did which his long time coworker though, just in case he needed something.

Meanwhile, the man that Roger had been talking to sat there listening and thinking about what the red head had said. The man's cool blue gaze looked around and he noticed that several others had heard Roger's little speech and were thinking about their own little relationship problems. The red head had brought up many good points and the man was thinking hard about the stupid little fight he had with his wife. It was a really stupid fight, something about not helping with the dishes and then going on to not being home on time. His wife and him had been collage sweethearts and had made a vow to never lie to each other. So far, they hadn't, even when they argued.

"I, I'll do that, thanks kid. I better go, my wife's waiting for me at home and I really need to apologize for being a stubborn asshole," The man said, still slightly stunned by the advice he got from a kid that looked have his age.

"Good luck dude, really," Roger replied as the guy left. Roger finished of the last of his whiskey before paying for it and leaving. He had some of his own apologies to do. Hopefully Doug would actually pick up his cell phone this time. When the red head got home to the apartment he shared with Doug, he was startled to see the brown haired man sitting outside the door, tears in his eyes, making them glitter.

"Roger," Doug started as he stood up.

"I'm sorry fer bein' a dick Funnie, can you please give me another chance?" Roger slurred slightly. Doug smiled broadly at the red head/

"Of course and when you're not totally smashed, we'll not only make up, properly, we'll talk," Doug said with a sweet laugh.

"Good, now onwards to home," Roger said as he leaned heavily onto Doug.

"We are home Roger," Doug said exasperatingly. The brown haired man dug out his keys and let them.

"Fine, onwards to the bedroom, need so shleep this off so we ca' talk," Roger said.

"Of course dear," Doug said with a laugh and dragged Roger to the bedroom. As soon as Roger was lying down with shoes, socks, and leather jacket off, Doug went to get some aspirin and water, Roger would need those in the morning. As soon as those were set down on Roger's side, Doug pulled off his own socks and shoes and lied down next to his boyfriend, finally glad to have his crazy lover back. Hopefully they would remember not to do this ever again, cause the past couple of days without Roger had been agonizing. The tall read head wrapped Doug in his arms as soon as the brown haired man lied next to him and nuzzled his head before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
